A Gunman's Troubles
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Jigen left the USA after trouble with the American Mafia. He thought that he was safe in Japan, but what happens when the Mafia finds him and is desperate to kill him? Chapter 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh, wait, I own the plot. Don't steal it.

A Gunman's Troubles

Chapter One: The Accident

"Damn you!" Lupin shouted, earning an angered look from his friend Jigen. His friend – with whom he was arguing right now. "No, damn you!" Jigen shot back. "We can't finish a single coup just because you always drool over Fujiko! And in the end, she gets all the money while we get nothing! I'm sick of that." The usually calm and reserved gunman now snapped. "Well then, why don't you just leave?" Lupin asked, angered. "I'll surely find another, better partner!" Jigen just snorted at that. "Yeah, team up with Fujiko. She'll be glad to take everything you own." Not waiting for Lupins answer, Jigen grabbed his hat, put it on and left the apartment. Lupin was still standing in the middle of the living room when he heard the engine of Jigens car roar outside, then the noise faded away. Jigen was gone. Lupin stood for a few more moments before he decided to go after his friend. He grabbed his car keys, literally jumped into his jacket and hurried downstairs to his car.

Jigen drove down Hagashi Street, his anger slowly fading away. _"Oh God, you are so childish."_ The gunman thought to himself. _"Getting into such a huge fight with your best friend just because of a little money..." _Sighing, Jigens eyes wandered to the rearview mirror. He saw Lupins car behind him and smiled a little. Lupin flashed his lights at him, and Jigen flashed the back lights in return. All of a sudden, a third car came driving out of a side alley, entering the traffic before Lupin and behind Jigen. The gunman looked up surprised. "Now what..." The car behind him, a black Mazda 626, increased it's speed, until it banged against the back push rod of Jigens car. "Hey!" Jigen yelped when his car started to swerve on the street. He heard how Lupin honked the driver behind him. The car which had banged his suddenly pulled up next to the gunman. Jigen looked at it for a second, his eyes meeting the ones of the driver. Then, the man opened his door and jumped out while his car crashed into Jigens, sharp bits of glass and metal flying everywhere.

__

"Jigen!" Lupin screamed his friends name while he parked his car and jumped out of it, running to the crumpled wreck that had been the gunman's vehicle before. The thief came to a halt next to Jigens car, grabbing the frame for support. "Jigen, can you hear me?" Jigen sat leaning against the driver's seat, breathing heavilly. When Lupin saw why his friend was panting the way he did, he felt a sudden urge to break up. A long, sharp piece of metal had gouged itself deep into the gunman's stomach, blood seeping out of the wound. "Oh dear God, Jigen..." Lupin whispered, shocked to see that his friend hadn't lost consciousness yet. "How...how bad is it?" Jigen now asked, his voice shaking. He didn't dare to look down and see what had happened; he could feel something _in_ his stomach, but he didn't want to see what it was. "P-Pretty bad." Lupin now managed to say. "Don't look at it, Jigen...just sit still, don't move, don't talk." The gunman nodded, and Lupin ran off to call the ambulance. 

"He'll be alright." Lupin looked up to see Fujiko standing next to him, sympathy in her eyes. Although the reserved gunman always had showed strong dislike for the attractive thief, Lupin knew that Fujiko cared for Jigen. Of course, she didn't love him, but she liked him. "You should've seen that." The thief now said, his voice shaking. "That piece of metal...it was so deep in his stomach that it went all the way through him, nailing him to the seat...they had to cut it off before they could take him here." "He'll be alright." Fujiko repeated. Before Lupin could reply anything, the doors of the emergency room opened and two male nurses rolled out a stretcher with Jigen on it. Amazingly enough, the gunman was awake. "Jigen!" both Lupin and Fujiko ran over to their friend, concern showing in their eyes. Jigen turned his head to look at them, his dark eyes pain filled. Lupins eyes went wide when the gunman suddenly grasped his hand. "Lupin", Jigen coughed out. "Don't talk now." Lupin started, but Jigen glared at him in a way that made him shut up again. "Wasn't...an accident." Jigen now managed to say through gritted teeth. "Driver...jumped out." "What?" Lupin asked, dumbfounded. Jigen looked as if he wanted to say more, but his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness. "What was he talking about?" Fujiko asked. Lupin shrugged. "I have no idea, Fujiko. Honestly, I have no idea."

To be continued...


	2. Faked Death

Chapter 2: Faked Death

Jigen groaned before he finally dared to open his eyes. "Thank God, he woke up!" a well known – and disliked – voice came from the right. Turning his head, Jigen found himself face to face with Fujiko. "Oh great." The gunman thought to himself. "I think I'll go back to being unconscious..." "Hey, gunman!" Another, more approved voice came. Jigen focused his eyesight and met Lupins grinning face. "Hey." The gunman mumbled, trying to ignore the ache in his stomach. "I'm glad that you're awake." Lupin now said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Jigen just sighed, closing his eyes. "Did you get what I told you before?" the gunman finally asked. Both Lupin and Fujiko shook their head no. Jigen sighed again before he explained. "That accident was caused on purpose. The drive of the car which rammed mine jumped out shortly before the collision." Fujiko covered her mouth with one hand in horror. "That means...it wasn't an accident, it was an attack!" Jigen nodded. "Somebody tried to kill me." He said darkly. "And I think I know who." Fujiko just stared, but Lupin realised what his friend was talking about. "The Mafia." He mumbled, and Jigen nodded. "They found me." He then said. "And that's why you have to get me out of here."

"Are you insane?" Lupin barked, causing Fujiko and Jigen to flinch. "No!" Jigen shot back, ignoring the by now immense pain in his stomach. "But the Mafia surely has one of the doctors on their pay list! Do you think that I'll survive the next night? I don't think so!" Lupin looked a little unsure about Jigens arguments, but finally he gave in. "Okay. We'll get you out." He agreed. Fujiko nodded, a plan already forming in her mind.

"Oh God! Please, come quick! He's dying!" Fujiko ran down the hall, screaming her lungs out, tears running down her cheeks. One of the doctors, a bald man with huge glasses, looked up surprised. "Dying? Who is dying?" he asked. "Jigen! Jigen dies! Please come!" The doctor shoved his glasses up and followed Fujiko into the room where Jigen laid. The gunman's heart monitor was flat lining, and he didn't breathe. Lupin was running around in the room frantically. "Help him!" he screamed, grabbing the scared doctors collar in the process. "Please, help him! Fast!" the doctor bent over the motionless man, checking breath and pulse. "I'm sorry." He then said. "He's dead." "Nooo." Fujiko cried, hiding her face at Lupins shoulder. The thief put his arms around her, grinning inwardly. "Touch my butt and you are dead, pervert." Fujiko mumbled into his ear. Lupins inward grin froze. "Party pooper." He mumbled back, all of that happening without the doctor noticing it. The bald man now pulled the bed sheet over Jigens lifeless body, sighing. "Say your goodbye to him. The men who'll take him out will wait outside." Lupin nodded, glancing at his watch nervously. Only ten more seconds...Finally, the doctor walked out, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, the heart monitor started to beat again, and Jigen took in a deep breath before he threw the sheets on the bed. "You alright?" Lupin asked, worried. The drug he had used on his friend to make his heart stop had lost it's virtue, but sometimes it left the affected people with terrible hangovers. "As fine as I can be." Jigen replied. "Now, let's get out."


End file.
